


Then There's You

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Femslash Drabbles [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Garcia gets caught in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I stopped watching the show a while ago so feel free to place this little story anywhere in the show, as long as both ladies are single. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Penelope held her jacket tighter and surveyed the area. It would be just her luck that she’d be caught in a rainstorm in the middle of the day.

She contemplated running for her car when an arm slipped through hers and the rain stopped beating down on her head.

She breathed in a familiar scent and lifted her eyes up to meet a face she’d recognize anywhere.

“Looks like you needed a hand.” Emily gave her a small shy smile.

Penelope beamed. “And I got the best lady in shining armor.”

Emily winked. “Yes, well, it’s a privilege Lady P.”


End file.
